


always and forever

by castielwholmes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, harold theyre lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielwholmes/pseuds/castielwholmes
Summary: she was a girl she was a girl can i make it any more obvious“are you gonna name it titty pillow” -gabi“no." -me----i know this description makes it sound like a crack fic but it's not





	always and forever

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb and gay and self-indulgent much like everything else i write i hope you enjoy

Adonis isn’t sure how she ended up in this position.

Of course she and Souma have nearly cuddled before.  That sort of skinship is only natural, but lying on her bed with her best friend’s head on her chest is entirely new territory.  And she's certain that her heart is giving away all the thoughts running through her mind.

Carefully she raises a hand to stroke the other girl’s hair, feeling the ribbon give way as she releases the ponytail Souma is almost never without. In the light of Adonis’s lamp, her dark violet locks cascade down her back like a shadow on her pale green robes.  She stirs at the touch.

“Umu, Adonisu-dono—Adonisu dono!"  With eyes wide for a brief moment before being squeezed shut in apology, Souma yelps.  "I humbly apologize!  I must have dozed off—“

“It’s alright, Kanzaki.  You have done nothing wrong.  You’ve worked hard today, please do not feel as if you are any sort of a bother.” She smiles at the other girl, who had scrambled away in her panic and was now bowing with her hands flat on the floor.  A red flush climbs up Souma’s face when their eyes meet again, and it does not fade once she settles back into her earlier position.

“Even so, I apologize for any discomfort I may have caused.”  She fights a yawn but ultimately fails, leaving Adonis witness to one of the cutest sounds she’s ever heard, not to mention the grumpy yet endearing expression of defeat and shame on her best friend’s face.  She cannot help but smile.

“That was cute.”

She hadn’t meant to say that it out loud.  For the brief moment before Souma reacts, she prays desperately that the other girl hadn’t heard.  But that is not the case.  Souma's face flushes even more, and she attempts to hide her face at the compliment.

“Uuuu, Adonisu-donooo...”

Both girls freeze.  In her effort to hide, Souma had ended up with her face right in between Adonis’s breasts.

_Uh oh._

Souma doesn’t move, but from this angle Adonis can see that even the tips of her ears are burning bright.

“Adonisu-dono, I seem to have found myself in a predicament of sorts.”  Her muffled voice is calm, but surely she must be able to feel Adonis’s heartbeat?  She is convinced that anything else would lead it to literally burst from her chest.  She had encountered the most dangerous of animals in her home country, but none of them had made her heart beat as fast as having her best friend’s face literally buried in her chest.  This is a situation more dangerous than she thought she would ever have to face in Japan.

“I-it’s alright, Kanza—Kanzaki?”  Rather than moving away Souma only cuddles closer, wrapping her arm around her waist and resting her head back on her chest as if she were using her for a pillow.  Adonis already feels as though she has forgotten how to breathe, and when Souma tilts her head the slightest bit up to look at her, she is struck by how absolutely beautiful her best friend is.  She brushes Souma’s bangs to the side, exposing the gorgeous purple of the other girl’s eyes standing out from her otherwise red-flushed face.  They stay like that for what feels like ages, Adonis’s fingers still touching the side of Souma’s forehead, until the latter finally speaks.

“If it is not too much of a bother, this position is rather comfortable,” Souma comments, a soft smile gracing her elegant features.  Adonis had spent many sleepless nights thinking about those features and others; her thoughts range from running her fingers along her delicately carved jawline and kissing her lips that always seem to be curved upwards around Adonis, to holding her hands that are soft but calloused from her rigorous training and the more forbidden thoughts involving her best friend’s perfect breasts and creamy white thighs and how the contrast with her dark hands on them would...

Adonis is glad Souma cannot seem to read minds, and in a rush of bravery, or just desperation for more contact, she shifts her arms to hold her best friend closer.  With one hand on Souma’s upper back, she can feel her heartbeat matching Adonis’s own.

Adonis nuzzles into the top of her head, making Souma giggle.  “It is no bother at all,” she tells her, and dares to return to stroking her hair.  “Rather, I quite enjoy holding you like this.”  She hopes she is not taking advantage of this situation, holding her best friend in this way when she does not know of her true feelings for her, but Kanzaki seems so happy that she can’t seem to feel bad about it.  And if her reactions are anything to go by...

“Adonisu-dono?”

“Kanzaki.”

The two girls speak at the same time, pausing a moment before laughing.

“You speak first, Kanzaki.”

“N-no, I request that you speak firs-“

“May I kiss you?”

The suddenness of Adonis’s question shocks both of them, and the fact that she was even able to ask her this fills her with an emotion she had never before felt around her.   _Fear_.

Souma lifts her head, brow furrowed underneath the bangs that had fallen softly back into place.  “Adonisu-dono, had I perhaps misheard you?”

Adonis feels as though her heart has stopped entirely.  Their eyes don’t leave each other’s.

“What did you think I said?”

“May I kiss you?” Souma quotes.  The weight of her body settled on Adonis is lifted when she props herself up with one arm, leaning over her rather than on her.  Her robes are distractingly loose in a way that in any other situation would lead Souma to wrap them more tightly, her face covered in shame.  Her face is close. Too close...

“Yes,” Adonis answers, without thinking.

And the world stops spinning, while Adonis's head cannot.

Souma's lips are softer than she had expected.  They taste of green tea, just as she'd imagined.  Her hand is soft and shaky on her cheek.

The kiss is chaste, nothing more than a soft touch of lips lasting no more than five seconds, but it still leaves Adonis feeling as if she had just run a marathon.  Souma seems almost hesitant to pull away, adding the slightest bit of pressure before breaking the kiss.  Adonis raises her hand to hold the back of her neck, bringing their foreheads together and feeling Souma calm down as her body becomes still at the reassuring touch.  There are no words exchanged, the only sound being that of their mingling breath.

Souma is the first to break the silence.  "I... often wondered how that would feel," she admits.

"And I as well," Adonis replies.

"Would you allow me to do this once more?"

"I could never dream of stopping you."  Adonis has never seen Souma smile more radiantly than she does at that moment, even feeling that smile on her lips when she kisses her again.  She manages to pull away more easily this time, but it is only a brief moment before Adonis pulls her back, desperate for more.   _It’s my turn._

Souma does not object to this.  Even though it is more a simple touch of lips than something that could be considered a real kiss, due to their mutual lack of experience or much exposure to anything that might give them an idea, the feelings conveyed are the same.

After what could have been hours, or even mere seconds, they break apart.  Adonis strokes her thumbs over Souma’s cheeks when their foreheads lean back together.

_...Wet?_

”Kanzaki, could you possibly be crying?”  As if in confirmation, a loose tear drips onto her cheekbone.

Souma lifts her hand from Adonis’s face to wipe her own, sitting up on her heels so that her knees are on either side of Adonis’s hips.  “I-it is nothing to fret about, Adonisu-dono.  I am simply... very happy.  I have always been quite fond of you.”  She laughs in disbelief.  “I really did just kiss Adonisu-dono.”  Adonis mirrors her laugh, moving onto her knees as well to be at Souma’s level.

”That you did.  And I am glad, as I am very fond of you as well.”  Souma’s mouth forms a small “O” shape in surprise before her face lights up in delight.

”A-Adonisu-dono!”  The next thing Adonis knows Souma’s arms are around her neck, and immediately holds around her waist.  She hesitates over holding any tighter, worried about breaking her, but Souma’s grip on her is firm.  It would take more than a hug to hurt her. 

Not that Adonis would ever want to, anyway.

She finds the crook of Souma’s neck, pressing a gentle kiss in the small dip and enjoying the way she jumps in her arms.

“Adonisu-donoOOO?!”  Adonis leans back down onto the mattress, pulling Souma down with her.  She rolls onto her side so that her lips are nearly touching the back of her neck, one arm around Souma’s slender waist.  Her other hand travels up the girl’s torso, slipping under the opening of her robe but stopping before reaching her chest to give her a chance to push her away.  She does not take it, and Adonis’s heart pounds as she moves her hand up further to hold one of her breasts, feeling the other girl’s matching pulse.  

Souma giggles once more.  “Adonisu-dono is always so warm.”  She covers both of Adonis’s hands in hers.  “I am very lucky to have a lover such as you.”

”L-lover?”

Souma turns in her arms to face her (causing the hand that had been on her breast to feel disappointingly empty), fear clouding her beautiful face.  “Was... could I have been mistaken?  I had believed that this had sufficed for initiating a ‘ _romanchikku_ ’ relationship, but...”

Adonis isn’t good with words, so she does the only thing she can think of.  She holds her face and kisses her again, this time moving her lips in hopes of emulating the passionate kisses she’d seen in those action movies her brothers will make her watch. It’s sloppy, awkward, and a bit uncomfortable, as she doesn’t exactly remember how those actors and actresses did so, but when she pulls back the dazed look on Souma’s face is worth it.  Her mouth opens wordlessly a few times before she snatches the pillow from under them and covers her face.  She holds it tighter when Adonis tries to tug it away, but after a few tries decides it would be best if she gives up.  She avoids eye contact, blushing furiously.

”Kanzaki?”

Souma says nothing.

“Kanzaki,” she repeats, gently poking her best friend in the stomach.  She giggles again, but still no words come.

One more time. She slips her hand under one of Souma’s and squeezes gently.  “ _Souma_ , will you be my girlfriend?”

This gets her attention, and she lowers the pillow to look at her.

”Adonisu-dono, do you truly mean it?” she asks breathlessly.  Her eyes sparkle like amethysts, though Adonis believes the stone would pale in comparison to her.  She nods.

”Will you have me?”  

“Don’t ask obvious things, it’s rather frustrating.”  Souma moves the pillow back to its original position.  “It would be the greatest privilege.”  She tilts Adonis’s chin down, capturing her lips for a brief moment.  “This Kanzaki Souma can think of no greater pleasure than to spend all my days in companionship with Adonisu-dono, and,” she pauses, “the fact that I may kiss you throughout those days is something that may take a while for me to accept is not a dream.”  The shadows from her eyelashes dance over her cheekbones. 

“I will always be happy to remind you.”

”Umu, I would appreciate if you would do so.”  She nestles into Adonis’s neck, squeezing her arms around her waist.  “I feel that I should thank you.”

Adonis kisses the top of her head. “What for?”

”For being Adonisu-dono.”

Kanzaki really is too cute.  “Then I suppose I should thank you as well.”

”Why?”

”Don’t ask obvious things,” Adonis mimics, earning a laugh from the other girl.  “Thank you for being Kanzaki.  Thank you for being my first, and best, friend.”  Her heart flutters.  And girlfriend.  “I cannot thank you enough.”  She holds her just a little bit tighter, for fear that this might even drive her to tears.  Souma doesn’t respond.  She had already fallen asleep. 

Adonis isn’t sure how she ended up in this position. But lying on her bed with her girlfriend’s head on her chest is entirely new territory that she cannot wait to explore. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah adosou is great but adosou as girls is GREAT  
> why is everything i write from adonis's pov i need to step up my game  
> anyway i hope u liked this dumb thing u can find me on twitter @PALADLKNLGHTS if you like i promise i'm a nice person  
> also who changes names in these sorts of fics anyway not me for sure  
> i’m sorry if this sucks i’m just really passionate about adosou as lesbians thank you for reading


End file.
